


Un Recuerdo

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Muse - Freeform, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que quitarme ésto de la mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691872) by [RealRubertMatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos). 



> ¿En verdad la serie terminó?

Llego al apartamento,  
Abro la puerta,  
Y lo que sigue,  
Es un silencio ensordecedor.

Miro a mi alrededor,  
No hay nada tuyo, nada mio.  
Solo una mesa, la cama, un armario y un sillón.

El cansancio me gana,  
Me recuesto sobre la cama y cierro mis ojos,  
Al cabo de varios minutos,  
Siento un par de manos recorrer mi cuerpo (lento, lento).

Me sumerjo en la placentera sensación,  
Infinito trance de relajación,  
Trazos sobre mi piel,  
Que van calando hasta mi interior.

Y juro escuchar tu voz (y juro escuchar tu voz),  
En ese tono dulce y jugueton,  
Diciendome que me relaje,  
Y deje a mi mente perder el control solo esta vez.

Continúo sintiendo trazos sobre mi piel,  
Algunos dejarán marcas que mañana recordaré,  
En el abismo estoy a punto de caer,  
Las manos que recorren mi cuerpo llevándome al extasis.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones,  
Puedo sentir el ajite de mi sangre que fluye,  
Y luego todo borroso se ve.

Al abrir mis ojos,  
Me abofetea la realidad,  
Tu a mi lado ya no estas  
Y tu voz...  
Y tu voz,  
Es solo un recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
